pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Marshall
| birth_place = Bath, Somerset, England | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1993–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Kristopher "Kris" Marshall (born 1 April 1973) is an English actor who is best known for playing Nick Harper in My Family, Colin Frissell in the 2003 film Love Actually, Adam in BT Retail adverts from 2005 until 2011 and Dave in the first series of Citizen Khan (2012). He is currently playing island lead detective DI Humphrey Goodman in Death In Paradise, having taken over the role in April 2013 for the show's third series. In 2008 he was hospitalised with head injuries from a traffic accident in Bristol. Early life Marshall was born in Bath, Somerset and then moved with his family to Hong Kong and later to Canada. Upon his return to the U.K., he was educated at the co-educational independent school, Wells Cathedral School, located in the cathedral city of Wells in Somerset and after failing his initial A-levels in his first year of sixth form, he enrolled at the Redroofs Theatre School in the town of Maidenhead in Berkshire for his final year of sixth form. Career Marshall made an early career appearance on the police series The Bill but it was in 2000 that his major breakthrough role came as Nick Harper in the BBC sitcom My Family. In 2003 he appeared in the film Love Actually as Colin Frissell, a disgruntled Englishman who goes to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, in the United States to find love. In 2004 Marshall appeared as DS Luke Stone in the police drama series Murder City. From 2005 to 2011, Marshall appeared on TV and in print for BT Retail adverts, where he played the character Adam; with Esther Hall portraying his character's eventual wife Jane. He also played Dave in the BBC comedy series Citizen Khan in 2012. Since departing his full-time role in My Family in 2003, Marshall has returned twice. The first time was for one episode in season five in 2004 and the second was for a Comic Relief special in 2005. In an interview, he claimed that playing the part of Nick was awkward , as he was a lot older than the character. He finished working on the film Heist at the end of 2006, which aired in April 2008 on BBC Four. During the summer of 2008, Marshall appeared at Trafalgar Studios in the first UK run of Neil LaBute's play Fat Pig. He became a regular playing the character Ethan on the series Traffic Light in 2011. In April 2013, it was announced that Marshall would be joining the cast of BBC drama Death In Paradise as the island's new lead detective, DI Humphrey Goodman. His character was introduced in the first episode of the third series which aired on 14 January 2014, with his first case being to solve the murder of his predecessor, DI Richard Poole (played by Ben Miller). Marshall starred as Tom Sanger alongside Annelise Hesme in the 2015 independent British romantic comedy 'Sparks & Embers'. He also appeared in the film "Death at a Funeral" as a student of pharmaceuticalsome who inadvertently drugged a member of the family. Personal life Marshall lives in Long Barton (near Wells, Somerset) with his wife, Hannah and son, Thomas. Marshall suffered head injuries after being hit by a car in Bristol in 2008. The accident happened in the early hours of 28 April 2008 as he enjoyed a night out with friends in Bristol city centre. He was taken to Bristol Royal Infirmary where a scan revealed head injuries. He made a full recovery and began his performances in the play Fat Pig three weeks later, as scheduled. Marshall supports Aston Villa and has said that a card from the club helped him through his accident. Marshall was charged with failing to provide a breath test in October 2011, after police stopped his car in the Tesco car park in Wells, Somerset. Marshall had failed a breath test at the scene, and then refused to provide a second sample at the police station. He pleaded guilty and was disqualified from driving for 6 months. Filmography Film, television and radio 2016 Ambulance (BBC Documentary) Narrator Theatre Music Video *''Chicane'' No More I Sleep Awards *2002 – British Comedy Awards – Best Newcomer References External links * * BBC Comedy profile Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bath, Somerset Category:People educated at Wells Cathedral School Category:British expatriates in Hong Kong Category:English expatriates in Canada Category:People educated at Redroofs Theatre School Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Conservative Party (UK) people